


淫梦垃圾1

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 9





	淫梦垃圾1

泰容…宝贝泰容。旭熙在泰容耳边低语。李泰容泰容倒在床上，黄旭熙用手撩开他睡衣的下摆，露出漂亮的肚脐。旭熙低下头吻泰容腹部的皮肤，解开半透明的贝母纽扣，泰容也想脱旭熙的衣服，但手被旭熙抓住压到身体旁边。旭熙边亲他的颈侧和耳垂边说，我想干你泰容，很想，所以先别脱我的衣服，我忍不住。旭熙褪下泰容短短的睡裤，摸着泰容已经有点勃起的阴茎。自己洗澡的时候摸和被旭熙摸的感觉完全不同，太痒了。看着李泰容有点抗拒的样子旭熙更来劲，他趴在李泰容肚子上使劲揉他的屁股，舌头从肚脐眼一路舔到龟头上。黄旭熙的头埋在被褥里，李泰容感觉自己腰部以下都浮漾在浓厚的热气中，白天吃着讨厌的甜奶油面包的旭熙晚上在被窝里吃自己的鸡巴，兴奋得腺液滴滴答答的流，像奶油馅那样从旭熙的嘴角溢出来，淌到大腿内侧的皮肤上。  
旭熙边给李泰容口交边用手指掰他的屁股，放松下来的后穴上沾满口水和体液，旭熙的手指滑来滑去，像蛇一样往里面钻。旭熙的他看过，有点大所以肯定是进不去的，李泰容想让腰部以下稍微放松点，可是太爽了，他短促地喘着气说不出话。  
泰容这里好软啊，腿张开一点。旭熙扶着李泰容的大腿往两边压，维持螃蟹一样的姿势有点好笑，但阴茎翘得高高的，又很色情的样子。旭熙已经塞了两根手指进去。旭熙笑得很小声，靠近泰容的脸亲他，和旭熙接吻所以身体又放松下来，可以塞三根手指了。  
旭熙你试试吧。话说完李泰容有点后悔，因为旭熙一把拽下裤子就贴上来了，有体液感觉黏糊糊的，李泰容被拖进对旭熙性器的想象中，结果勃起得更厉害。泰容哥好色啊，旭熙故意用腹部皮肤摩挲李泰容滑腻的龟头，呻吟刚从喉头挣扎出来又被旭熙的嘴堵回去，旭熙把舌头伸进来的时候下面也进去了。  
难受。身体不受控制想挣脱，被钉在被子里所以动不了。旭熙身上有体液的腥味和温暖甘美的味道，在窄小的床上像动物那样交媾，床也跟着晃，无限幽深的情色摇篮。  
泰容的呻吟像婴儿虚弱的啼哭，脑子没办法思考，刚开始是很疼的，习惯了之后感觉在被海浪冲刷身体，有点潮热的怪异的感觉，想尿。旭熙好像也有点辛苦，喘着粗气，腰卷动着，一直往里干。泰容里面好暖和，旭熙吸吮李泰容的耳垂，握着他的腰抽出去再捅进更深处，动作也逐渐变得粗暴。抓着李泰容的身体让李泰容想起他在街上揍人的样子，泰容的精液就是旭熙拳头上的血。泰容急促地叫了几声，精液噗噗射出来，全射到旭熙肚子上，旭熙胡乱用手抹掉，再掐住李泰容的腰继续干他。变软的性器敏感的缝隙被旭熙粗糙的毛发填满。旭熙残忍地挞伐泰容，干得他无法集中精神。我好爽，爽得要在泰容屁股里溺死了。旭熙把李泰容的臀部托起来，直上直下地干他，泰容越叫旭熙就越兴奋，插进来的性器热得像要把李泰容烫伤。  
旭熙呻吟的声音变调了，比李泰容想象中还热烈地享受着性愉悦。昏暗的灯光下旭熙的脸像是喝醉了一样。旭熙抱起李泰容一只腿干进去，浑身的重量压在李泰容身上，性器在体内抽动着，李泰容以为自己屁股真的要融化的时候一股一股的浓稠精液射到身体里。旭熙在泰容耳朵边喘着气，汗水把旭熙的眼睫毛打湿了，在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
旭熙亲泰容的脸，亲他的汗，怎么也不够地亲着，过了一会旭熙在泰容耳边说泰容我又硬了，我们用嘴互相给对方舒服吧。李泰容有点困，但是旭熙已经爬到他腿那边开始吸他的龟头。被子里浓重的汗味和精液味让李泰容感觉头晕，旭熙身上太热了，好像夏天的苦热始终没从他身上过去。李泰容含不住旭熙的龟头，又张了张嘴拼命把他的阳具吞到喉咙深处，旭熙舒服得哼哼两声，更卖力地吸着泰容其实已经有点麻了的性器。  
两个人像喝奶的婴儿互相舔吸着只会流出尿和精液的地方，李泰容一直张着嘴，口水从嘴角滴下来，把脸枕着的地方都打湿了。喜欢旭熙，所以把我的嘴巴当成性交的器官也可以，射到喉咙里面也可以。旭熙的性就像酸涩却多汁的果实，勾引着树下的泰容。  
李泰容用鼻子急促地呼吸着，性的快感战胜了呕吐欲，灯又被旭熙扯亮，李泰容余光看到旭熙正在看他，注视着他怎么把那么粗的阳具吞进逼仄的咽喉。旭熙扭着腰把性器又抽了出来，最后一次，做完就睡觉好不好？你趴到我身上来。李泰容翻过身精液就和体液一起往外淌，黏糊糊地坐在旭熙身上。旭熙握着他上下晃他的身体，这次旭熙没有再把灯关上。李泰容抱着旭熙，性器一直软着可是身体感受刺激的地方像被旭熙捅破了一样。泰容蠕动着腰部，旭熙，再干快一点。我想射。旭熙用脚把被子踢开，抱着泰容干得更凶，腰部下面的床单已经被汗和精液湿透了，李泰容脆弱的皮肤在上面来回摩擦着，除了性器滚烫的快感之外什么都感觉不到。除了旭熙就是旭熙，旭熙像漫长的夜浇在自己赤裸的身体上。  
泰容放浪的呻吟刺激着旭熙，他猛地捅进深处，让泰容又一次高潮了。精液射得到处都是，回过神来的时候旭熙抱着他钻进被子里，他们叫床的声音如果不是被棉絮过滤掉，应该会把已经进入梦乡多时的父母全都吵醒。旭熙抱着泰容躲在被子里射了，旭熙把性器抽走的时候，李泰容感觉自己身体里的精液多到明天绝对会拉肚子。  
泰容困吗，旭熙抱着泰容在被窝里前后摇晃。泰容用手擦了擦旭熙鼻子上的汗，怎么了？旭熙抱着泰容不说话，好一会才站起来，把裤子套在黏糊的身体上，去洗澡吧。泰容的眼睛睁不开了，勉强和旭熙一起把被套床单拆下来塞到床底下，像小婴儿一样在地板上爬来爬去。旭熙拉着泰容蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室，泰容靠在旭熙肩膀上睡着了。  
旭熙凝视着泰容睡着的侧脸，把自己的脸颊贴上去。和流过汗就会变得冷冰冰的自己不同，泰容的脸也像婴儿那样散发着微微的热度。淋浴的水声被玻璃门隔住，旭熙依偎着泰容给他擦洗，洗干净了之后让泰容坐在凳子上靠着自己的背。旭熙简单冲了冲脸和身体，再小心翼翼地抱着泰容回阁楼。他光着上身躺在泰容旁边，小心地替泰容掖好被子。  
旭熙你要去哪？泰容喃喃说着梦话。  
我哪都不去。旭熙说。  
旭熙隔着被子亲了亲泰容的肩膀，站起来把地上扔着的外套和裤子穿好，下楼离开了泰容家。街上的风吹进泰容给他买的夹克里，比一年中任何一天都要冷，凌晨四五点的街道只有塑料垃圾被风刮走打在墙壁和屋檐的沙沙声，坐五点半的第一趟公交就可以走。泰容的房间总是留着一盏灯，走出去几个街区也能从轮廓模糊一片的建筑中辨认出来。


End file.
